


《情有独钟》chapter 27

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [27]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 29





	《情有独钟》chapter 27

杨韬闻言赶紧冲过去，探头一看那人身上的衣服就是他们部队的没错，正在费力的用一只胳膊做支撑往上爬。他当即确定这绝对是李赫宰，他冲那人大喊，人也只是略微的顿了顿，然后继续向上艰难移动。

“快，我去把他救上来，绳索绑在我腰上放我下去！”  
杨韬喜出望外，立马回身叫搜救队的人。安全绳牢牢绑在他腰间，他面对山坡准备好，冲搜救队比了个手势。  
他被一点点放到李赫宰身边，直到他落到附近时李赫宰仍然在努力让自己向上移动，单手扣进泥土之中，眼睛半阖着面色发青，手臂直直向上伸着，仍然在努力移动。  
杨韬赶紧把他拉起来，小心托起上半身抱在身前“哥！醒醒！是我，杨韬。你撑住了我们带你回去！”

李赫宰终于放下心，一直提着的那口气蓦地松了下来，意识变得模糊。他嘴唇已经干裂脱皮，勉强开口。  
“我不能死…”  
“……救…救我……”  
说完，头一歪彻底失去意识。

杨韬吓得魂飞魄散，赶紧去探他的脉搏，摸到微弱的跳动才松口气，抱住李赫宰在身前向上移动。李赫宰左肩的伤没办法让他挂在自己背上，只能一点点抱到山上。  
他们一行人先给李赫宰的伤口进行简单的处理，然后慌忙往回赶路。李赫宰太虚弱了，连脉搏都逐渐变得微弱。这可把杨韬吓得不轻，顾不上别的一把背起李赫宰跟上队伍，生怕好不容易从死神手里抢回来的人又离开。搜救队已经给直升机发了信号，那边会带着急救设备在山林外待命，所以他们必须从这里尽快出去。  
李赫宰一路都没有醒来，杨韬在每一次停下补充水的时候都要摸一摸李赫宰脖子确认状态，再给他喂一点水。李赫宰身上有大片的血迹和泥土混在一起，他都快看不出到底是哪里受了伤，只知道到处都是血，把人背在身上的时候会微弱的呻吟一声，大概是压到了伤口。  
先进的定位系统帮了他们大忙，一路急行只用了几个小时就从山林中走了出来。担架床已经在外边准备好，打头的人刚一露出来立刻推到那边等着，杨韬小心把人背到床边，在医护人员帮助下让不省人事的人躺到上面。  
李赫宰被抬上飞机以后立刻开始争分夺秒抢救，身上泥泞的衣服迅速剪开扔到一边，各式检测机器密密麻麻围住人，沾满血污的脸擦干后戴上吸氧面罩，长长的管子连在后边的机器上。  
杨韬帮不上忙，只能老老实实缩在角落里看着。医生蜂拥而上把人围住，各式术语名词听的他心慌，再露出李赫宰时这人身上各种管子和线，曾经强大如神的特种兵此刻像易碎的陶瓷娃娃一样脆弱。  
医生回头吩咐让地面医院准备好，落地要立刻推进手术室。肩膀那处刀伤贴着骨缝插进去，角度十分刁钻，非专业手法不可得，几乎切断了所有软组织不分。他一一查看过每一处伤口，有些惊叹。  
“他自己把子弹挖出来了。”

杨韬很难形容自己这一刻的心情，五味杂陈齐涌上心头。他见到李赫宰的时候这人已经站不起来了，连话都快说不出，在地上爬着挣扎，他只是想回家而已。  
想到这他恍然，要赶紧通知李东海，告诉他李赫宰回来了。

李东海被金希澈强行带到院子里晒太阳，昨天早上起来去看李东海睡得好不好，发现他鬓角居然有几缕头发已经变白，混在茂密黑发中十分扎眼。  
李东海明明才二十出头的年纪，远还没有到白头的时候。金希澈心里一阵钝痛，望着弟弟熟睡的安静模样更加难过，甚至责怪自己当初不该同意那场相亲，任由李东海躲起来，也就不会有后来这么多事了。  
前几天李赫宰父母来过一次，遵李赫宰临走时的嘱咐来取消婚约，收回当时订婚宴双方交换的传家信物。  
老夫人遭遇儿子失踪的噩耗仿佛一下子老了十几岁，即便妆容得体也难掩憔悴之色。  
李东海一见到二老眼圈就红了，听他们说完来意更是哭着跪在面前求他们不要取消。他可以等李赫宰一辈子，就算楚兮联系的搜救队没能找到李赫宰，他也可以等。  
李夫人含泪把李东海扶起来，摸摸他的头。  
“好孩子，不能耽误你啊…”她转头看了看奢侈明亮的室内，拍了拍李东海的手“东海，你条件这么好，不是非要赫宰一个人的。他不想耽误你，我们也不想，你就听赫宰一次，听他的吧。”

金希澈只记得李东海哭的快要崩溃，眼泪重重砸在李母手背上，求他们别放弃李赫宰，也别放弃他。那位冷硬的部队司令眼中也有泪光，看着李东海叹气。想来李赫宰的父母更痛心，他们失去了所有。

等待结果的时候更难熬，李东海呆呆的依金希澈的话躺在外头的椅子上晒太阳。那天李赫宰父母终究还是没舍得取消婚约，他把二老送上车又返回卧室，觉得胸前被体温暖过来的戒指突然冰凉，胸口一片凉意。  
他握着那枚戒指暗自祈祷，只要能换李赫宰回来，他什么都可以失去。钱、地位、什么都可以。只要上天愿意让他的爱人回到身边，他什么都不想要，什么都可以被夺走。  
金希澈把他安置好，进屋处置耽搁下来的工作。朴正洙接替他陪在李东海身边，微凉的手搭在眼睛上，柔声劝道。  
“睡一觉吧，你昨晚就没睡好。”  
手掌下的双眼左右滚动，李东海没有反对，他真的好累，从头到脚都疲惫不堪。

这时，金希澈突然拿着手机冲出来，直直冲过去把李东海摇起来，手机塞到他耳边。  
“快！他说李赫宰、你快接！”

李东海被他吓了一跳，还以为李赫宰真的出事了，接过电话一听，杨韬在电话那边已经哽咽，激动的语无伦次。  
“嫂子我们找着了，还活着！在飞机上要去医院，救回来了。”

李东海长出口气，拿手机的手已经微微发抖，他抖着嘴唇半天才找回声音，低低重复那就好。挂掉电话后呆呆坐在椅子上，金希澈一巴掌拍到他背上。  
“傻了？还不快去医院！”

“哦…”李东海木然的站起来，直愣愣地被金希澈拉走，一路念叨着“去医院…去医院……”

载李赫宰的飞机直接落在医院顶楼，担架被小心运下来以后快速推进手术室，杨韬抱着李赫宰的衣服等在外面。那件带血的军装满是泥泞，他把衣服放在长椅上，摸过上衣口袋全突然觉得有什么东西，打开以后发现里边是一张李东海的照片，大概因为被抚摸过无数次，上面也沾着血污，放在左胸的口袋里。  
杨韬认得这张照片，李赫宰换衣箱的门一打开贴着好几张李东海的照片，宝贝得很。在部队里没法出去的时候就望着照片发呆，几次让他们撞见偷偷吻照片，被他们戏称恋爱傻瓜睹物思人。

李东海赶到医院的时候手术灯刚亮起来没多久，李赫宰父母正在从军区赶来的路上。杨韬一身行头都没换，风尘仆仆有些疲惫之色。  
李东海飞奔过来，直奔杨韬来不及打招呼连珠炮问道。  
“伤的重么？医生有没有说什么？进去多久了？”  
说完转过头看了一圈，心底奇怪。  
“赫宰爸妈呢？动手术家属签字的话我好像签不了。”

“马上就到了，你来的早是因为第一联系人是最早通知的。”

李东海瞪大眼睛，他根本不知道自己是李赫宰的第一联系人，遂抓着杨韬的胳膊失声问道“我？？什么时候的事？”

“别急别急，先不说这个。人刚进手术室，不知道什么时候能出来。”杨韬先扶住李东海，把他摁到椅子上坐好。  
“你先别慌，送进去的时候还算是稳定的。”

又是一阵急促的脚步声，李赫宰的父母到了。杨韬尽量将大致情况简洁说明，他怕李东海害怕，特意瞒下了不少。末了，把李赫宰的衣服递给李东海，指了指口袋“你看这个。”

李东海诧异看他一眼，小心翻开以后里边是他在海岛时的照片。一旁的金希澈和朴正洙也认出了这张照片，那是李东海大病一场之后的早上，朴正洙偷偷拍下他在楼顶秋千上弹吉他的样子发给当时出任务受伤的李赫宰。  
那张照片被血污染得几乎快看不出原本的样子，李东海垂眸看了许久，轻轻笑了笑。他出乎意料的没有哭，而是抱着那件满是泥泞的外套不肯放手，陪在李母身边。他特意为李母叫了杯热饮，握住已经上了年纪的母亲的手，紧紧握住轻声安慰。  
李父有些意外这看着浮躁的孩子居然沉得住气，安抚一阵妻子站起身，走到杨韬身边拍了拍肩膀。  
“去休息吧，辛苦你了，你对我们家有大恩，等赫宰好了我会回报你。”

“李司令，我救他不是为了..”

“我知道。”李父拍拍他“去休息吧，这儿我们盯着，辛苦你了。”

李东海分不出更多的精神给别人，安慰完李母便一个人望着亮起的提示灯发呆，抱着李赫宰的衣服。谁也不知他在想什么，表情怅然，手指绞紧军服已经青白。金希澈碰碰他的脸颊，暖暖的热可可递过来。  
“喝点，你喜欢的。”

“等一下…”李东海连视线都没挪动，依然盯着面前的那道门，他什么心思都没有，他的爱人在里边还不知结局。  
杨韬没细说李赫宰的伤，只说有点危险，李东海心知肯定不止有点那么简单，单看这衣服上的血就知道必定是什么会要命的伤才对。  
金希澈捏捏他的肩膀，触到的肌肉紧绷着，时刻处于紧张的状态。  
“别怕，他已经回来了。”

安慰没有得到回应。李东海只是木然的点头，继续望着手术室的大门一眨不眨。

时间一点点流逝，天色都已经暗下来，那道大门终于打开。  
李赫宰父母赶紧围上去，李东海懂事的退了一步，站在另一边探头看着。刚做完手术李赫宰大半张脸被吸氧面罩挡住，双眼紧闭，唇色惨白一点血色都没有。李东海一下子捂住嘴，忍住哭腔。  
医生只给他们停顿一会，立刻推去ICU。李东海隔着玻璃努力向里边张望，那些他叫不出名字的线和管子从病床连到两侧的机器上。他不懂医，那些线看的他心惊。李赫宰像破碎的娃娃一样，毫无生气躺在一堆设备中，李东海甚至不敢碰那层玻璃窗户，生怕自己一个不小心李赫宰就撒手离开他。  
李家父母都上了年纪，李东海一个人留在这边陪夜，金希澈见劝不动只好也跟着陪在这，把朴正洙劝回去休息。  
其实原本不用他们陪，ICU有机器监控比人都精准，可李东海死活都不愿意离开。  
没人能明白他心里的苦，他经历了大起大落，还要勉强维持住心情安抚李母。李赫宰被推出来他也不敢第一时间围过去，等李赫宰父母都看完了才能上去看一眼，消瘦的脸庞和带着病气的脸色让他胸口密密麻麻的疼起来。  
他悄悄去找了主治医师，好多专业名词听都没听过，陌生的医学用词让他摸不着头脑，那医生放通俗了给他讲完他才明白。杨韬说李赫宰受了些伤，有点发烧的真正意思是枪伤要了他半条命，肩膀的刀伤差点直接让他死过去，痊愈以后需要很久的康复训练。  
李东海呆呆的看着病房，医生说子弹被李赫宰自己挖了出来。大概是为了优先处理腹部的伤，肩膀的刀伤连管都没管，那把刀插进去的位置角度刁钻奇绝，一看就是受过训练的人的手笔。末了，他想起杨韬低声对他说独狼已经死了，死相极惨，那只看过他的眼睛上插着刀。  
他不知道该说什么，只知道李赫宰如约回来了，撑着一口气回来见他了。

到底是李赫宰身体底子好，进医院的时候奄奄一息随时都会停止呼吸。在ICU待了几天倒是很稳定，没过几天就转到单人病房静养，但期间一直没醒来过。杨韬安慰是太累了，趁李赫宰父母没在，跟李东海讲起那天发现李赫宰时的事，说到他看见李赫宰在山坡上用尽全力向上爬的时候忍不住哽咽。  
“我都没想到，找到他的时候发现他连眼睛都睁不开了还一直在爬，左手又动不了，只能动那一只胳膊，手指扣在土里。他应该是想回来见你，所以爬也要爬回来。”

李东海听后沉默了许久，在李母推门进来时忍住眼泪，帮着给李赫宰擦身体。  
他在弯腰忙碌的时候悄悄掉了两滴泪，胸腔的苦涩钝痛一点点蔓延到四肢，手指尖都是疼的。眼泪偷偷滴到李赫宰腿上又赶紧擦干净，他不敢当着长辈的面哭，怕勾起李母伤心。  
大概是病中的原因，李赫宰连信息素都没有，整日在床上昏睡。若不是所有的检测设备都显示正常，李东海甚至怀疑李赫宰是不是已经走了。他上次的发情期只一晚就被迫中断，加上alpha重病的打击连信息素都变得不稳定，一直没有让他安心的alpha信息素陪伴，李东海最近时常觉得惶惶不安。  
自从李赫宰回来他便没再回过家，没日没夜留在医院守着，光是金希澈就已经撞上三次他晕在病房里。脸色跟墙一样煞白，吓得他强迫李东海去打营养针，每次打到一半就吵着要回去，说着说着又哭了起来。金希澈疲惫的捏眉心，李赫宰要是再不醒，怕是两个都得躺进医院里。

夜晚，万家灯火亮了起来。  
今天李赫宰还是没醒，李东海打开灯坐在李赫宰床边。他最近总觉得异常疲惫，也发现自己信息素越来越淡，今早起来甚至闻不到自己的信息素了。  
李东海有些委屈，往前凑了凑小心枕在李赫宰右肩，他怕压到人的伤，特意放轻力道。

“你怎么还不醒…”

李东海把脸埋在他胸口，偷偷的哭。他忍了好几天，终于忍不下去了。他最近总在想杨韬那天告诉自己，说李赫宰站不起来就在地上爬着要回来，一直都没放弃，一直到杨韬把他扶起来为止，手仍在努力向前伸着，拖着满身的伤。  
他心里好苦，一想到那个场景就钻心的疼，好像有人踩着他的心肆意碾压一样，每一个汗毛孔都觉得疼。  
还好今晚只有他一个人陪床，李东海终于不用再忍着，伏在李赫宰肩膀呜呜的哭，沾满眼泪的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸，人最近消瘦的厉害，颧骨突出眼窝深陷。

“你要快一点醒，既然回来了为什么不睁眼看看我..”李东海哑着嗓子，轻轻摸了摸李赫宰的脸庞“你瘦了好多。”

李赫宰其实醒了，他能听到身边人来人往的声音却没力气睁眼，不知什么时候开始又变得昏昏沉沉，时而清醒时而沉睡，唯独不变的是他没有力气回应。他听到父母叹气，也听得到李东海压抑的哭声，左肩和腹部锥心的疼，右肩却时不时靠上一点重量，然后胸口的衣服湿湿的，耳边伴有小小的抽泣声，听起来好委屈。  
他为什么睁不开眼睛呢…想看看东海，他想念那双漂亮的眼睛，看着自己时亮晶晶的好像有光。

也不知道时间到底过去了多久，李赫宰发出微弱的声音，紧闭多日的双眼慢慢睁开。所幸是夜里，没有刺眼的光线。他缓缓转动眼球，借着微弱的月色看清屋内，李东海披着外套趴在他身侧睡熟，小脸面对他的方向，脸颊都睡得变了形。  
他微微扯了扯嘴角，这张安静的睡颜好像很久没有见过了，想念的紧。只是他现在动不了，左半身的疼痛伴随他醒来一点点侵袭，连着腹部隐隐作痛。李赫宰缓缓呼气，他好想摸摸李东海的头。

李东海早上醒来时李赫宰还是安安静静躺在床上，他根本不知道这人半夜醒来一回。趴着睡了一晚腰疼的厉害，在椅子上坐了半天才缓过来，起身去洗漱收拾自己。  
李赫宰断断续续醒来几次，终于恢复精神，听着洗手间的声音睁开眼睛。他竭尽全力挺了过来，终于能再见到李东海，望着洗手间的方向隐隐有些期待。  
被他惦念的人浑然不知，洗完脸后对着镜子扒开头发仔细观察，白发好像有点明显，抽空去给染一下才行。然后他从洗手间里走出来，抬眼和床上的人对视，视线柔柔落在他身上，熟悉得想要落泪。  
李东海张了张嘴，倒退几步靠着墙才站稳，捂住嘴巴满脸不敢置信。他就洗了个脸的功夫，怎么一出来李赫宰就醒了？！

李赫宰瞧他那副傻样忍不住发笑，许久没开口讲话嗓音嘶哑，声音微弱。  
“傻了？”

李东海眨眨眼，突然反应过来，一拍大腿跑出去。病床上李赫宰莫名，他怎么还把人家给吓跑了。  
没过多久李东海又急匆匆回来，身后跟了好几个医生，围着李赫宰细细检查。他住在军区医院，有他父亲和金希澈一起打点关系又是带伤归来的英雄，医院对他格外上心，恨不得把他每一寸皮肤都查一遍。  
李东海站在人群最外边，背对病床偷偷抹了下眼睛，alpha醒了他又开始习惯性依赖，因为有了依靠现在觉得什么都委屈。  
医生简单交代了些注意事项，李东海在旁边听的认真，拿着手机一字一句记，李赫宰笑他大题小做还被人家瞪了一眼，理都不理他继续认真听讲。等医生们都走了才有心思坐下来陪他，皱着眉头嘟囔你这两天还不能吃东西，真可怜。李赫宰简直快要笑出来，手指碰了碰他的手。

“离我近一点，我想看看你。”

李东海乖乖照做，坐在病床边垂着头有些脸红，牵住李赫宰的小指。戒指的触感不轻不重的硌了一下手指，李赫宰梗起头想看一看。李东海赶紧按住他，顺着他的视线看过去恍然大悟，忙把手举到他面前晃了晃。  
“好看吗？”

李赫宰微微笑起来，虽然很可惜不是自己亲手为他戴上去的，但是很适合李东海。他刚醒来没多久还没完全恢复精神，努力牵起嘴角。  
“好看…你戴着好看。”

李东海抿起嘴，抚过无名指又有些想哭。他把脖子上的项链摘下来，拉过李赫宰的手，对戒的另一枚等了这么久终于等来了主人。  
“等你左手好了我再给你换过去，先戴右手吧。”

“哦……那你就是答应跟我结婚了？”李赫宰心情大好，打起精神逗人。说完，被脸红的omega不轻不重地打了下手背。  
“我才没有！不要以为你受伤了就可以骗我结婚！”

李赫宰闷闷笑了几声，不小心扯到伤口倒吸口气，赶紧闭上嘴。吓得李东海立刻起身离他远远的，怕自己不小心碰到什么。  
李赫宰动了动手指招呼“过来，你一离我远了就更疼。”

“要不要给你吃止疼药啊…”李东海揪着小脸十分担心，李赫宰脸色很差，怎么看都不像医生说的好好恢复就行。  
李赫宰摆摆手，握住他的手“什么都不用，你陪着我最好。”

李东海俯身在他脸上亲了亲“那亲亲就不疼了。”

“哥我听说你醒了！天啊真是老天保……”杨韬兴高采烈推开门，看见李东海正准备亲李赫宰，他愣了一秒，咣的关上门。  
门外响起他的声音“对不起我重来一次！！”

李赫宰内心直骂这臭小子来的不是时候，好不容易骗得李东海主动亲一亲他还被打断了。李东海被这变故闹了个大红脸，扭着身子坐到旁边。

李赫宰挠挠他的手心“小丫头…”

李东海瞪过来“瞎说什么呢！”

“亲我一下，想你了。”李赫宰眼里满是笑意，冲人撅起嘴“太疼了，你再亲一下才会好。”

李东海扭捏靠近轻吻他的嘴唇，窝到颈窝里撒娇的蹭了蹭，轻轻握住李赫宰的左臂。他真正担心的是这个，有一腔热血想保卫国家的人怎么能受这种伤。  
这里伤的这么重，想来李赫宰自己也是有心理准备的。可他还是不知道要怎么开口，不知道该怎么将这个打击尽量柔和的通知给他，通知给一个曾经奔赴在一线的优秀军人。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————  
不知道明天有多少姐妹要开始上课，在开学前一晚赶紧让李哥醒了。  
大家多注意身体，多喝水多吃饭，不要生病！  
李哥醒啦，小夫夫甜蜜生活可以开始了！


End file.
